the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters (2016 film)/Credits
Full credits for Ghostbusters (2016). Logos Opening Columbia Pictures Presents In association with Village Roadshow Pictures "GHOSTBUSTERS" Closing Directed by Paul Feig Written by Katie Dippold & Paul Feig Produced by Ivan Reitman, p.g.a. Produced by Amy Pascal, p.g.a. Executive Producers Paul Feig Jessie Henderson Executive Producer Dan Aykroyd Executive Producers Tom Pollock Joe Medjuck Ali Bell Executive Producer Michele Imperato Stabile Director of Photography Robert Yeoman, ASC Production Designer Jefferson Sage Editors Brent White, ACE Melissa Bretherton Based on the 1984 film "Ghostbusters" An Ivan Reitman Film Written by Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis Melissa McCarthy Kristen Wiig Leslie Jones Kate McKinnon Charles Dance Michael Kenneth Williams and Chris Hemsworth Neil Casey Cecily Strong Matt Walsh Ed Begley Jr. Casting by Allison Jones Music by Theodore Shapiro Music Supervision by Erica Weis Costume Designer Jeffrey Kurland Visual Effects Supervisor Peter G. Travers An Ivan Reitman Production "GHOSTBUSTERS Answer the Call" Crawl Art Cast (In Order Of Appearance) Stunts Brian Simpson Thomas DeWier Richard Epper Travis Gomez Isaac Hughes Michael Andrew Jamorski Brett Jones Clint E. Jones Joel M. Kramer Eric Mainade Eric Salas Choreographer Stephen tWitch Boss Associate Choreographer Dondraico Johnson Unit Production Managers David Witz Michele Imperato Stabile First Assistant Director Artist W. Robinson Second Assistant Director Deanna Stadler Visual Effects Producer Sean Santiago Stereoscopic Supervisor Ed W. Marsh Visual Effects Supervisor for Sony Pictures Imageworks - Daniel Kramer Animation Supervisor for Sony Pictures Imageworks - Sebastian Kapijimpanga Visual Effects Producer for Sony Pictures Imageworks - Christian Hejnal Visual Effects Supervisor for MPC – David Seager Visual Effects Producer for MPC – Laura Schultz Production Assistants Camille Adams Eric Anderson Harry Beckstead Andrew Bohenko Sean Bredbenner Daniel Brito Michael Brown Jessie Cairns Jillian Clark JJ Dalton Riley Fearon Courtney Fehsenfeld Matthew Getz Sam Gillis John Higgins Michaela Hughes Alexandra Imperato Ray Lisi James Marchant Devin McDonough Abby Mulholland Mark Patch Jack Pitney MacKenzie Rawcliffe Austin Restrepo Tony Scelsi Erica Scoppettulo Ashley Sykes Katie Valovcin Kelly Walton Hannah Watzke Oren Yaacoby Ben Zidel Second Unit New York Unit Post Production Visual Effects Special Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Look Development & Lighting Artists Wai Mun Matthew Choy Amir Wahid Eleswy Christian Kuntz Christina Lum Uros Simic Joe Viola Jason Williams Character Animators Simon Zizan Black Adrien Crespon Scott Dace Jed Fisher David Good Eric R. Huang Seung Hoo Ihm Michael James Jahnke Minseok Lee Dave Mah Craig McPherson Martin Moch Ryan OReilly Allen O'Sanlou Olga Parshina Josh Riley FX Animation Artists Sergei Bolisov Jacob Clark David Gary James M Goodman Injoon Hwang Kevin Kitchel Simon Lewis Viktor Lundqvist Filippo Maccari Helena Masand Gregory Wade Reynolds Christopher Dante Romano David Sellares Steve Shearston Nikolas Slotiuk John Treusch Ferenc Ugrai Alvin Yap Compositors Brandon Barney Geeta Basantani Joel Bautista Lucian Boicu Jon Bot Ryan Geist Bozajian Andy Chang Steve Cho Kaelen Cohen Joseph JP Connery Mike Diltz Simon Dye Brian Fisher Ben Funk Emilia Gustafsson Laura Ingram Darren MacKay Danielle Norgate Frank Petit Tristan Porter Giorgia Pulvirenti Ricardo Quintero Daniel Rubin Katya Ruslanova Additional Visual Effects Basilic Fly Studio Imageloom Visual Effects Incessant Rain Studios Mist VFX Studio Rotomaker Studio 8 FX Yannix (Thailand) Visual Effects by MPC Visual Effects Production Angel Acosta Stacy Albrecht Curtis Andrus Angela Batten Shraddha Bhatawadekar Justin Brekke Katy Budd Marlene Chazot David Cordon Amber Davy Josephine Dinata Ryan Doell Phani Kumar Gajula Girish Kakad Rakesh Kali Andrea Kistler Collin Kortschak Brajesh Kumar Rhys Lloyd Jordan Loades Tushar Manolkar Zack Mazerolle Kim Menaster Sanjay Panchal Prince Rajasekar Travis Robinson Richard Romero Bryan Ryan Mike Schmidt Gagandeep Singh Sanchit Soi Phoebe Sutherland Mary Swain Nathan Van Horn Todd Whalen Lead Digital Artists Nigel Ankers Andrew Bain Avijit Biswas Mark Bortolotto Oli Clarke Lince Francis Alan Hernandez Stu Hunter Francesc Izquierdo Alexander John Ramanathan K Navaneetha Krishnan Davide La Sala Vivek Mehta Kedar Nath Francesco Pinto Joel Tong Sreejith Venugopalan Ruben Villoria Luca Vitali Digital Artists Wakeel Ahmad Chris Ainsworth Firdous Alam Josimar Altamirano Michael Andrew Diaz Haffiz Anwar Graham Ashworth Vikas Bableshwar Endre Balint Andrew Barrie Thomas Becker Roman Bentazos Paulo Biajante Daniel Bolanos Lopez Kenneth Lo Lap Bong Gopikrishna Bose Linus Burghardt Michael Cabrera Gardener Cady Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Vincent Chedru Igor Churakov Claudio Clemente Maria Collado Stephanie Cooper Alejandro Corral Sam Cox Balaji Degala Mark Derksen Will Earl Scott Eburne Stefan Ehrenhaus Brody Fikkert Charlie Filmberg Jason Fittipaldi Phalguni Gala Karthik Ganesh Herod Gilani Ricardo Gomez Xin Steve Guo Sandy Hermawan James Hickey Boon Hoe Law Mohammed Hussein Ahmed Hussein KoteswaraRao Jada Mishika Jaiswal Chuan Jin Gary Jones Liam Jones Jay Joshi Anurag Kapil Tadaomi Kawasaki Thomas Kayser Caitlin Kennedy Sebastien Kern Gunsik Kim Bumjun Jeremy Kim Anne Kim Stephanos Kittakis Tandogan Kocbogan Mariusz Korczak Cameron Kraft Madhav Kumar Avinash Kumar Manoj Kunder Samuel Leung Ben Liang Brian Liao Renault Shing Lin Jiarui Liu Kevin Luttrell Rajesh M Tytus Majerski Sandeep Malkari Sophie Marfleet Gianmichele Mariani Elizabeth Martin Sachin Mathew Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Ramakrishna Medi Uli Meyer Nadia Mogilev Udit Mohan Kobi Moldavski Vijayalakshmi N Jeff Nadwidny Sudipto Nath Aline Nordmark Alok Ogale Anubhav Pandey Piyush Pareek Young-Eun Park Sandeep Patil Satyaki Paul Viktor Plch Sasin Pongpowthai Gnana Prakash K Jonathan R. Nelson Anshuman Rajan Krishnam Raju Verru Ramesh Brahma Reddy Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Kyle Robinson Guillem Rovira Scott Russell Midhun S Aurore Sabrier Kenneth Sales Kristal Sana Henning Sanden Anjum Sarkharkar Ingo Schachner Yoann Schmid Conor Schock Warren Seeley Manivannan Sekar Himalaya Sharma Narayana Sharma Vinith Shetty Kishore Singh Michele Stocco Alex Stockwell Brian Sundman Chanakya Tailam Randy Tecson Nithya Thangamani Christine Thompson Nidhin TM Alexandra Toth Anuj Upadhyay Jordan Vanderlinden Dulce Velazquez Sudhakar Venkat Antony Victor Sagar Wakankar Gerry Wang Chris Watkins Nana Wen Derek Wolfe Mike Woodhead Lexi Young Edison Yu Production Support Christian Roberton Rachel Matchett Ross Johnson Uma Krishnamurthy Greg Butler Visual Effects by Iloura Character TDs Tim Mackintosh Jordan Bartlett David Johnson Caleb Bell Asset Artists Duncan Fraser John Saleem Kiersten Casey Kate Moon Matt Peadon Billy Perry Sam Getz Joe Wu Josh Bramley Bill Chen Daniel McDonald Matchmove Artists Vaughn White Adrian Moyes Dom Francis Julian Gregory Ryan Seymour Bridgette Perrers Nathan Jennings Hyuk Hur Alex Pinches Timothy Major Alex Goodwin Martin Garcia Vikas Kurup Nicole Ashford Anthony Church Danny Banda Edward Fokkema Ben Pettit Animators Guillaume Roux Matt Weaver Melanie Plett Rhys Davey Julien Boudou Jun Zee Myers Daniel Fotheringham David Henderson James Humphries Jon Turburfield Maria Juergens Aljo Thomas Daniel Jervis Loic Miermont Chris Bancroft Thiago Tirapelle Tim Strain Emil Bidiuc James Hollingworth Fiona Kaye Arief Leuvenardi FX TD & Artists Ben Anderson Kevin Blom Danielle Brooks Dan Bethell David Bemi Van Aarde Krynauw Chris Young Alex Whyte Aleksa Dodic Ganesh Lakshmigandan Chris Hempel Daniel Hourigan Simon Ross Wanghua Huang Lighting Artists Jensen Toms Josh Simmonds Duncan MacDonald Christian Sherriff-Smith Sam Doolan Jean-Yves Teillet Jay C. Miller Alana Lennie Danny McNeill Matte Painting Artists Alan S.L. Lam Carl Edlund Thorsten Rolle Compositors Lindsay Adams Alan Fairlie David Edwards Christophe Pacaud Otto Thorbjornsen Thomas Trindade Vladimir Yordanov Chris Henryon Ryan Trippensee Laura Dubsky Rakesh Pusuluri Shyam Nunna Eric Deinzer Caleb Thompson Austin Ronald Archie Dowell Rebecca Manning Susan Immonen Peter Spinaze Brad Roddy Alex Coble Nils Hansson Clean Up & Rotoscope Artists Brad Dunn Ryan Bennett Darcy George Brendan Sutherland Caithlin Ferrier Shonnan Wibrow Jarett Lee Giselle Hunter Liam Nantes Lucas Heras Noah Pascuzzi Daniel May Remus San Diego Steve Barnes Nitin Rathod Guy Barnes Chris Charlton Will Hackett Josh Azzopardi Ethan Bentley Finley McNeilage Daniel Pacey Dylan Shaw Pipeline & IT James Robison Jason Gilholme Kevin Desa Jon Stanley Edwin Erdmanis Chris Bone Daniel Flood Adam Jones Rodney O'Sullivan Brent Hutchin Frieder Czeschla Tom Fisher Steve Allison VFX Production Support Margaret Phillips Magdalena Bisogni Debbie Cramb Jane Lovell David Jaffe Visual Effects by Zero VFX CG Artists Alex Falcon Robby Geis Junji Hirano Nathan Millsap Pete Paquette David Pietricola Mario Pillet Kyle Raffile Andrew Rasmussen Evan Richards Toshi Sakamaki Matt Williamson Lead Compositor Kurt Lawson Compositors Sean Cox Dave Damant Dag Ivarsoy Josh Johnson Gary Lopez Kevin Samar James Stellar Visual Effects by FURIOUS FX Visual Effects by Legend FX VFX Artists Cameron Ake John Bashyam Riley Franklin Brandon McMenamin Josiah Reeves Visual Effects by Instinctual Stereo Conversion by Legend 3D Lead Stereo Artists Brad Banda Jared Buford Nicolas Casanova Andrew Farris Kathryn Fay Eric Heaton Kim Henry Brian Hong Adam Lauwers Kimberly Martinez Summyr Montesanto Ken Nelson Wendy Nguyen Adam Quattrociocchi Ryan Ramsey Andrew Rhinehart Wessley Summers Craig Thompson Raymond Trimm Valeri Vidakovic Tyler Wheeler Eddy Wolfson Stereo Artists Tovonaina Andriamampionona Prabesh Aryal Jeffrey Au Alan Bartholomew Kaela Beals D.J. Becerral Jessica Bell Scott Bellamy Sydney Benedet Chris Bloom Rochelle Brown Matthew Burrows Wade Butler Sarah Canale Hui Cao Nicolas Casanova Chad Cutler Samuel Darnell Leonardo Delaney Peter Dorosz Timothy Fagbenro Benjamin Figueroa Alana Fleming Anthony Galati Corey Goodwin Philip Gordon Jessica Grimshaw Kim Hickey Wilson Ho Jameson Hoang Will Holmes Quan Jiang Ying Jiang Daniel Lee-Poy Shae Lepere Michelle Lo Kendrick Macnaughton Laura Massingham Ruben Mejia Carlos Morales Lee Murray Michael Newcomer Glenn Osgood Eion-Ray Patterson Garrett Pedde Austin Ramsey Janine Razon William Reges Sade Ricketts Agustin Rios Alejandro Rubio Caitlyn Salmon Julius Santos Liscar Scott Karl Sevilla Joshua Smith Alicia Spilka Matthew Swanton Alanna Tai John Tyson Ryan Vaillancourt Bekka Vermey Matthew White SiSi Xu VFX Production Coordinators Christian Acuna Philip Marvin Safiya Mason Patrick Kolodziejski Gener8 View-D Stereo Visualization Services provided by Proof, Inc. Previsualization Services by HALON Entertainment LLC LIDAR Services Provided by Big Flick Rentals, LLC Soundtrack on RCA Records Score Album on Sony Classical Music "Ghostbusters" Written and Performed by Ray Parker, Jr. Courtesy of Raydio Music Corp. "String Quartet in Eb major, Op. 1, No. 2 – Menuetto" Written by Franz Joseph Haydn "American Woman" Written by Kallie North, Jessyca Wilson, Jason White and Butch Walker Performed by Muddy Magnolias Courtesy of I.R.S. Nashville Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Rhythm Of The Night" Written by Diane Warren Performed by DeBarge Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Ghostbusters (I'm Not Afraid)" Written by Ray Parker, Jr. and Missy Elliott Performed by Fall Out Boy featuring Missy Elliott Produced by Patrick Stump Fall Out Boy appear courtesy of Island Records Missy Elliott appears courtesy of Gold Mind Inc. / Atlantic Recording Corp. "Low Then High" Written by Theodore Shapiro and Ryan Levine Produced by Theodore Shapiro Performed by Beasts of Mayhem "Want Some More" Written by Theodore Shapiro and Ryan Levine Produced by Theodore Shapiro Performed by Beasts of Mayhem "Girls Talk Boys" Written by Eric Frederic, Teddy Geiger, Ammar Malik and John Ryan Produced by Ricky Reed Performed by 5 Seconds of Summer 5 Seconds of Summer appear courtesy of Capitol Records UK "Party Up (Up In Here)" Written by Earl Simmons and Kasseem Dean Performed by DMX Courtesy of Def Jam Recordings Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "End Of The World (Party One More Time)" Written by Seyed Milad Nazeri and Bryan Bonwell Performed by The PlaceMints featuring Kierra Gray Courtesy of BZEE Roc Music Group, LLC By arrangement with Spirit Music Group "Munchkinland" Written by Harold Arlen and E.Y. Harburg "Good Girls" Written by Dave Bassett and Tanner Schneider Produced by Dave Bassett Performed by Elle King Elle King appears courtesy of RCA Records "Ghostbusters" Written by Ray Parker, Jr. Produced by Tim Pagnotta Performed by Walk The Moon Walk The Moon appear courtesy of RCA Records "Get Ghost" Written by Ray Parker, Jr., Mark Ronson, Jeff Bhasker, Michael Angelakos, Brent Katz and Darold Brown Produced by Mark Ronson and Jeff Bhasker Performed by Mark Ronson, Passion Pit and A$AP Ferg Mark Ronson appears courtesy of RCA Records / Sony Music Entertainment UK Passion Pit appears courtesy of Columbia Records A$AP Ferg appears courtesy of A$AP Worldwide / Polo Grounds Music / RCA Records "Ghostbusters" Written by Ray Parker, Jr. Performed by No Small Children "Saw It Coming" Written by Gerald Gillum, Max Martin, Savan Kotecha, Peter Svensson, Ali Payami and Ray Parker, Jr. Produced by Ali Payami, Savan Kotecha and Peter Svensson Performed by G-Eazy featuring Jeremih G-Eazy appears courtesy of RVG / BPG / RCA Records Jeremih appears courtesy of Def Jam Recordings Under license from Universal Music Enterprises © 2016 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Village Roadshow Films Global Inc. All Rights Reserved Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Items from the Ames Mansion provided courtesy of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Department of Conservation and Recreation Bonaveri mannequin designs used with permission M.C. Escher's works © 2015 The M.C. Escher Company, the Netherlands "Thunderbolt and Lightfoot" poster Courtesy of MGM CLIP+STILL The FOX 5 NEW YORK logo used with permission. Special Thanks to City of Boston State of Massachusetts Film Office Massachusetts Department of Conservation and Recreation City of Weymouth, MA The City of New York Mayor's Office Of Film, Theatre and Broadcasting Fire Department of the City of New York Very special thanks to GB Superfan Ryan Kemp for his support and dedication Filmed in Australia with the assistance of the Australian Government. VISUAL EFFECTS PRODUCED IN PART IN MELBOURNE, AUSTRALIA WITH THE ASSISTANCE OF FILM VICTORIA Specially Formatted for IMAX® ONLY in IMAX® Theatres This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents, and locations portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consideration for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. For Harold Ramis After Clips Category:Credits Category:Ghostbusters Category:Ghostbusters credits